Fragrance
by kawaii96
Summary: Flowers has meanings and so do names...
1. Chapter 1

Fragrance: flowers has meanings and so do names

* * *

Misao was the type of friend who is supportive, kind, and upfront. But sometimes she can be down right blunt. Misao entered the party at 12:27 AM and stayed till 3 in the morning. When the drinks were almost gone and most of the partiers were seated in the couch, somehow they managed to talk about who got dumped the worst.

"Okay, okay. I was dumped via text message."

"You think that's bad. I was dumped by my ex-boyfriend's best friend. He didn't even have the guts to face me. Sent his best friend to tell me." Another laughing fit was heard.

Misao was just listening when Youko, a childhood friend, asked her if it was true that a guy used flowers to dumped Kaoru.

"Yea, Kaoru's ex boyfriend knew how much she loves flowers and the meaning they hold, that one day instead of talking to her face to face he gave her cyclamens!" When everyone gave her a blank stare, Misao elaborated, "Cyclamen's means 'goodbye.' He was breaking up with her with flowers! Do you believe that? I was so embarrassed because when I first saw it, I thought it was so pretty and all, but Kaoru headed towards the trashcan and threw it away! Who can believe something so beautiful can be such a hateful thing?"

Anyone who knew Kaoru knew how much she loved flowers, not to mention what each flower meant. Flowers amazed Kaoru at the age of five when her dad planted pink heathers for her because she was entering the dojo as a 'real' student. He planted that to give her 'good luck'…though now she realized the good luck was not for her learning kendo, but for all the other boys having to deal with her temper. Her passion for kendo grew and with it, the passion for knowing every single flower's meanings.

* * *

It was almost eight o'clock and Kaoru was running late. _Damn alarm clock and its vicious tendency to stop working!_ She rushed pass the coffee place and stumble into The Flower Shop.

"Akina, I'm here!" shouted Kaoru as she made her way to the front desk. Seeing no one there she turned to the left when she heard a noise at the back of the store.

"Hey Kaoru. You're late again, but being such a nice human being that I am, I'll let it slide. I'm assigning you to receive all the customers and greet them nicely…even the ones with the worst pick-up lines."

Kaoru frowned but didn't respond knowing it was a losing battle. _Just smile and pretend you don't understand what they're saying and then they'll think that you are dumb…that's the plan!_

* * *

"Sometimes I don't even understand you! Why go and visit her?" Sano screamed at Kenshin who is gazing at something on the ground rather than listening to his best friend.

"Kenshin, I'm talking to you! …Is your shoe more interesting than me?"

"…Actually I was looking at that rock and yes, it's more interesting than listening to you babble." Kenshin said as he continues walking. Sano sigh as he ran a little faster to catch up to the redheaded man.

"For real, Kenshin. Why?"

"…Sano, it's none of your business…but I know you're worried so I have to say, don't be. I'm really over her right now. I've moved on. Though Tomoe and I are not going out anymore, I'm still her friend first and foremost. She's just a little sick and I think it's a good idea to go visit her…that's all, I promise."

"…Kenshin, you and her went out for five years! Five years Kenshin! I know you are not totally over her. She has a fiancée now let him care of her. If you go and visit her then he'll get jealous and then there will be drama." Sano angrily replied. Sano knew that first love is hard to get over, but it has almost been three and a half years since they broke up. He doesn't hate Tomoe per se, but mad that she had broken Kenshin's heart because of her so called 'duty' to listen to her parents.

"Sano, I have no intention to…reunite with her. I'm just concerned as a friend and that's all. I'll go and visit her now so I'll see you later. Are we still on for tonight?" With a nod from Sano, Kenshin went into his car. _I am over her, really I am. No one seems to believe me because my lack of a significant other._

* * *

Kaoru heard the little bell ring and looked up and saw a man wearing a button up shirt and suited pant walked in. _Oh no, him again. Why oh why can't he leave me alone? Is this punishment for putting too much sugar into Misao's coffee? _Putting on a smile, she turned toward the man she named Hairy.

"How can I help you today, sir?" She asked while approaching him.

"There are so many flowers here to choose from. I don't know where to start." Kaoru notice that he was blushing, but kept her smile just to be polite.

"Well, I can help you find a perfect one if I can ask you some questions?" Kaoru saw him nod, so she asked, "What colors do you like, what occasion is this for, and whom are you giving it to?"

"Um…I like the colors yellow and purple, occasion---for a first formal introduction, and…for a crush." After he finished the sentence all Kaoru could see was red. The man looked like a red balloon with such red cheeks and with that thought, it made her laugh causing Hairy to rub his head in amusement or embarrassment.

Kaoru remembered that she was supposed to be nice and walked him to the forsythia flower. "This flower represents anticipation. It's pretty and it can be interrupt in many ways." Hairy looked at her and then asked her to wrap it up for him. At the counter he was trying to make small talk to her, asking what she liked to eat and what she liked to do. _At this moment, knock you in the head with my bokken._ But she smiled and replied politely…well as politely as she can muster out.

The sound of the bell ringing again made her jump a little and Hairy was quick to comfort her. _He thinks I'm a weak little girl…the world just goes round doesn't it? _Rolling her eyes she continued to do her task. When she was done he paid for it and when she tried to give him the flowers, he shook his head.

"I…the flowers…what I mean to say is…well I…the flowers are for you. I would like to ask you out." After a long silence, the man started to frigid. He was about to say something when Kaoru cut him off.

"I think you're nice and all but not only did I have to choose the flowers you are buying me but I had to prepare it too. Next time give a little more thought into asking someone out." When he didn't respond, Kaoru took pity on him. _Men and their egos._ "What I mean is, I appreciate that you are…were interested in me, but I must decline. You seem really nice and many other ladies would like your attention." After he sighed, gave a nod, and murmured something under his breath, the man she named Hairy left…with the flowers still in her hands. Kaoru laid her head on the counter and started to count…1, 2, 3…

"…Are you alright, miss?" Her head shot up and hit Kenshin right on the chin. Both in pain and when he opened his eyes his hands reached out to help her. "Sorry, I scared you." I think I see Twinkies… Kaoru opened her eyes and she saw red. Now THAT hurts! Realizing too late that she said that out.

Kenshin was a little offended by that statement but soon it turned to amusement because her facial expression was easy to read what she was thinking and that amused him to no end. When she finally looked up at him, he couldn't help but think that her eyes were beautiful. Her face pure with a nose that is just right and a chin that spelled troubled. _No wonder that guy asked her out._

"I am soooo sorry about that comment! I didn't mean it that way. I meant that your hair is bright and that I was seeing Twinki…I mean stars and that your hair is just…well, bright. I'm sorry! I didn't mean it any other way just that it was bright and my eyes…I'm sorry." Kaoru looked so cute and flustered in that moment that Kenshin had to laugh. I think he has gone insane. Did I do that? I know I have a hard head, but…

"No, I should apologize for my behavior. I scared you. I'm sorry." Akina saw the whole incident and decided that 'sorry' was spoken enough.

"Kenshin how is that chin of yours? Did Kaoru's head knock you into a state of oblivion?" Akina teased. Looking at them both, now with embarrassment on their faces, Akina noticed how well both of them looked together.

"…Not oblivion but fascination is all." Kenshin respond with a hint of humor. Kaoru opened her mouth to say something, but Akina already beat her to it.

"Fascination hum? Well, I wonder why. Now Kao, I think it's time for you to actually go to your real job and let me keep some of my customers before you scare them off." With that Akina offered to help Kenshin pick something out.

"So…looking at my Kaoru are you?" Kenshin blushed and shook his head. "She's just…" turning a little redder," different." At that, Akina started to laugh and waved at Kaoru as she left.

"Now tell me what you are look for and for whom?" Kenshin looked at her and smiled. "For a friend in the hospital. She's…sick." _Well, no duh Kenshin if she isn't sick she wouldn't be in the hospital now would she?_ Having pity on Kenshin, she turned and led him to the snowdrops lying in the bucket.

* * *

Kaoru knew that being a director for a museum was hard, but today was chaotic. So many people gathered to see the new installment of the Julie Hartz Collection. Keeping track of everything was twice as hard, but the reward of having so many people interested was a great achievement.

"The Red Ruby looks so big among the other gems don't you think, Hana?" A small boy asked his friend. Kaoru was thrilled of this outcome. _Even a child appreciates this collection. Good, I didn't waste my time planning and setting it up for nothing._ She started to walk towards the boy when she bumped into someone. "I am so sorry. I didn't see you there." And then she heard the man chuckled.

"It seems as though the word 'sorry' plays a major role in our relationship, don't you think?" Kenshin asked as Kaoru blush.

"So are you here to check out this new collection, Miss…?"

"Kamiya Kaoru."

"Ah, Miss Kamiya." Kaoru. The name suits her.

"Um…you could say that, Mr…?"

Kenshin started to laugh, noticing that they both used the tackiest method to get each other's names. Kaoru, on the other hand, was thinking that he might be bi-polar. When Kenshin settled down, he looked at her straight in the eye and said, "Himura Kenshin, but please call me Kenshin."

"I think Mr. Himura sounds better." With that Kenshin rose one of his eye-brow and said, "Don't be shy, we already have a good relationship."

"We have a relationship? I didn't think we had one." Kaoru replied. Kenshin chuckled and said, "You're right, we don't so lets make one. How about dinner tonight?"

Kaoru didn't know how to respond to that. Was he attractive…check, was he freaking confusing…check, was he gay…question mark.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru looked at herself in the mirror and asked herself, again, why she agreed to go on a "let's get to know each other" dinner with that redhead. He sure was a smooth talker. They walked around the museum for at least an hour and he kept bothering her with mundane things. Kaoru looked at herself one more time before heading out to her car.

* * *

Kenshin was nervous. He never felt this attracted to someone before. It amazed him that she is so welcoming, warm, and innocent. He just felt so…intrigued? Maybe…but it's something about how her eyes that showed so much passion and love for what she's doing. He spent his whole entire lunch break trying to get to know her and at the end persuaded her to go on a date with him.

After work, he went straight to Akina and asked for her help. Of course the only thing that was helpful about that trip was the flowers he was apparently holding. Other wise than that, he just got teased…and embarrassed.

* * *

Kenshin was waiting in front of an Italian restaurant for Kaoru. It wasn't that Kenshin didn't want to pick up Kaoru, but she insisted, with a toothpick in hand, that she is not going to tell him where she lived. Kenshin understood and was happy that she was caution, but totally unnecessary. Soon he will know. He just need to be patient and Himura Kenshin _is_ a patient man.

* * *

As soon as Kenshin saw Kaoru, he gave her the variegated tulips that Akina helped him picked out and wondered if the faces she was making was any indicator that she knew what the flowers meant. He heard from Akria that Kaoru adored flowers and the meaning they held, but really?

"Thanks, let me put this in my car. Be right back." To say that Kenshin was a little disappointed was an understatement. She just left him standing there in front of the restaurant. However, Kaoru was busy talking herself out of whatever feeling came over her._ Okay, so he brought me variegated tulips…does he know it means beautiful eyes? Probably not. Stop acting like a hormonal teenager around him, Kaoru! You are twenty-six, an established art director with a PhD!_

_

* * *

  
_

"If you have a dog, what would you name it?"

"Is this a trick question?"

"It's my turn to ask the question, you must respond."

"Chebutykin or Mufasa"

"…"

"What?"

"I was just perplexed, but anyways, what do you do on your free time?"

"Shouldn't it be my turn to ask?"

"No, my turn. You asked 'what' and I responded."

"I feel cheated."

"I would never cheat on you."

"That wasn't the point."

"…Again, what do you do on your feel time?"

"Kendo."

"Interesting."

"…What can you cook?"

"I can cook, if that is what you're asking. I actually enjoy cooking."

Now that put a stop in Kaoru's mind. _Cook, eh? Well, he looks like a guy in touch with his feminine side…wait Kaoru, what are you saying? That he is more feminine than you because he can cook and you can't? Great, just great. Love the way I can pull myself down._

"If you were my pet what would you be?"

"I feel like that question should offend me."

"It's just a 'what if' question. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Well…um…I like to be a canary bird because of the freedom, but at the same time, I'm loyal like a dog, yet a little detach like a cat."

"Interesting."

"If you keep saying that I'll walk out."

"Just stating a fact is all."

"So I can ask any quest...I mean it's my turn to ask any questions I like."

"Yes, but remember this is just our first date." Kenshin said with a smile.

* * *

"Thank you for tonight. It was…interesting and fun. Oh, and the dinner was good," Kaoru said as Kenshin was about to walk her to her car. Kenshin not letting her slip away that fast ran after her. Putting a hand right on her front door and said with a pout face, "You didn't let me say good-bye." Leaned in and kiss her temple before walking away.

* * *

"Kaoru, wait up!" shouted Kenshin. _Oh my cheesecake! Why is he here?_ Turning around she saw that Kenshin was about eight feet away from her. _He's so near and I didn't notice it?_ "Hi, Kenshin. Do you need something?" Kaoru respond with a dry voice. Kenshin paused, slightly confused as to why she seemed mad.

"Is something bothering you?"

_You_. "No, nothing at all."

"…Well, I was wondering if you'll like to grab lunch with me?

_Why is he so…bright?_ "Well, I um…need to… um…finish paper work and you know, coordinate because I am an art director who has to…well coordinate…?"

Kenshin paused and noticed that she was nervous. _I don't like that. Why is she keeping her distance from me?_ "Well, the coordinating can wait until you are fed. I doubt the museum would fall apart if you weren't there for an hour."

"The Anglo-Zanzibar War only took 38 minutes."

"Well, then it's good that we'll be eating near the museum. You can go rescue it if needed, but you need food in your system."

_What to say? What to say? He keeps looking at me and I think I'm blushing…._

Kenshin waited patiently until she nodded her head.


End file.
